What would you do
by popcorn52
Summary: To protect your best friend? Author's note in beginning no longer matters at all. It's better than it sounds. Cade friendship.
1. It's Ok

**What's up people? The other night I had a dream about me, Cat, and Jade. Cat was trying to hide from the cops and Jade and I were trying to help her. I'm building this story out of what little I could get from my dream.**

**NOTE: 1. I'm not including myself in this story.**

**2. Victorious and all related trademarks belong to Nickelodeon. Only the police and**

**Mr. Byrd belong to me.**

**Enjoy, my readers! PC52.**

**xxxXXXxxxXXX**

Cat was feeding her hamster in her room when she heard a knock on the front door. She wondered who it could be, since her parents were out of town for a 3 months and all her friends except Jade were on a summer vacation or were wrapped up in jobs. Cat remembered that she'd planned a small get together with Jade at Cat's house. Maybe Jade had arrived early? As she opened her door, expecting Jade, she instead saw her neighbor Mr. Byrd.

"Oh, hiya," said Cat, kind of confused. She didn't know the man all that well and was surprised to see him at her house.

Mr. Byrd was a tall, pale skinned man with a toupe of dark brown hair. And he was wearing a suit and tie, his hands stuffed in his pockets as if attempting to hide something.

"Why, hello Caterina," he reached out a hand towards the red head and she hesitantly shook it. "Are your parents home?"

"N-no," Cat replied shyly. At the second he'd asked that a horrible feeling creeped up on her. Easing up some and sweeping away the feeling, she decided to talk a bit. "Would you like some purple lemonade?" She asked her neighbor.

"Yes Cat. Thak you," Mr. Byrd replied.

"Your welcome. Come in," Cat replied softly, turning around and leading the man into the kitchen where she got a medium sized tupperware picther full of translucent purple liquid and set it on the counter. But as she set it down she looke at her guest, who was reaching for something in his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Cat asked nervously.

"Oh, just taking care of business," he replied, pulling a knife out of his pocket and attempting to stab Cat, who quickly jumped out of the way and grabbed a kitchen knife from the knife holder.

Cat didn't know what to do, what to think. But she didn't have time to anyway. The attacker threw himself at her and she tried to cut his arm, in hopes of distraction so she could get get away. But when he jumped at her, she messed up aim and accidentaly cut his throat. As soon as the blade sliced his flesh, he fell to the floor, only to choke on his own blood and die wihthin seconds.

At that moment he'd stopped choking, Cat decided she'd check his pulse just in case. Nothing. Nada. But wait. Mr. Byrd...was dead. Cat...killed him. _**Killed. Killed. Killed.**_ The word kept repeating in her mind. Why? What made this happen. Her mind was racing. She collapsed in the floor and sat against the cabinets by the sink. Pulling her legs up to her and burying her head in her knees, she sobbed hard.

XXXmeanwhileXXX

Jade remembered that she needed to go to Cat's house. She hurriedly got dressed and since her red headed friend only lived a block away, she decided to walk. As she neared her friends home she wondered what kind of crazy stories Cat would have for her today. Jade smiled to herself thinking about her crazy best friend. But little did she know how crazy this story would be.

Jade rang Cat's doorbell and waited a few minutes. No response. Was her doorbell broken? Jade knocked a few times but to no avail. Noticing the door was unlocked, she quietly let herself inside.

"Cat? Caaaaat?"Jade called to the girl. Again, no response. But then she heard crying. Soft, quiet crying. Cat's crying. "Cat?! Cat!"

Jade ran toward the crying, wich lead her into the kitchen. What she saw shocked her.

"Cat..." Jade was at a loss of words as she stared at the dead body. And at Cat. Cat was covered in tears and blood.

"I'm so sorry Jadey..." Cat started. "He attacked me, and I tried to cut his arm and he jumped at me and I accidentally cut his throat." Cat sobbed even harder.

"Cat, Cat, Cat," Jade tried to comfort her best friend, though she was very confused.

Jade sat down next to Cat and pulled her into a comforting embrace. Cat's forehead rested on Jade's shoulder as she stroked her friend's red velvet hair.

"It's ok Cat," Jade tried to reassure her.

"No it's not! Jay, I killed him!" Cat protested

"I know. But it was an accident, it wasn't your fault." Jade was determined to make Cat cheer up.

Cat just cried. Jade stood up and used all her strength to pick cat up carry her to her bedroom. Jade gently sat Cat down on the bed and sat next to her.

"Cat?" Jade asked.

"What? Cat asked in return.

"We can't tell the cops."

"Kk..."

They hugged again, for a long time.

"Jade?" Cat asked, still hugging Jade.

"Yeah, cat?"

"Do you..." Cat trailed off. She couldn't finish. She couldn't know.

"Do I what?"

"Do you..." She had to say it. "...hate me?

"Don' t ever think that!" Jade demanded in a soft yet firm tone, looking Cat straight in her eyes. "Cat, I love you, you're my best friend! I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Me either" She replied. "Jade?"

"Yes Cat?"

"Thanks."

Jade hugged her tighter.


	2. Mistake

**I'm not involving romance, I promise! Just (strong) friends**h**ip. BEWARE OF: **h**ugs, crying, screaming, sappy crap, self blame, etc.**

**OMG, Jade is so OOC(out of c**h**aracter**)**!**

**Read and review, PC52**

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**

Cat and Jade had fallen asleep in Cat's bed. Cat was stirring in her sleep, her hands were twitching and tears were rolling down her face. The twitching was getting worse and it woke up Jade. Jade quietly and carefully slid out of bed, trying not to wake Cat up.

_"It doesn't seem normal..." _Jade thought, watching closely at Cat's twitching.

It started to get worse, Cat looked as if she was having a seizure.

"_God, NO!" _Thought Jade. "_I'm not losing you, Cat!"_

Jade tried to shake Cat awake, but it wouldn't work. Cat stopped twitching. She was completely still.

"Cat...?" Jade was staring to get worried.

Cat was silent. Laying still as a statue.

"Cat, NO CAT! No no no no NO NO!" Jade was bawling at this point.

She checked for a pulse. But then, just when she was about to give up, Cat started to cough. As she opened her eyes, Jade felt more relieved than ever.

"Cat! Thank god you're alright!" Jade hugged her best friend tightly. She never wanted to let go after this.

"Jade, he slit my throat..." Cat said.

"What...?," Jade asked Cat in a confused voice.

"I was in my kitchen and he cut my throat. I was choking up blood and I couldn't breathe and when I tried, more blood came out. I was so scared!" Cat was crying and hugging Jade tightly.

Jade was quick to change the subject. It scared her to hear Cat describe that.

"Cat, let's get you out of those clothes and into something clean," Jade said, reffering to the blood stains on her shirt from that morning.

"Ok, I guess," Cat agreed. "Jade, what do we do with the body?"

Jade was looking through Cat's closet and paused when Cat said this.

"Put these on," Jade handed her red headed friend a navy blue hoodie, a dark purple t-shirt, and black/blue skinny jeans.

"Why?" Cat asked innocently about the dark clothes.

"Because," Jade started in reply "We want to get rid of the body unnoticed. We need dark clothing."

"Um...ok" Cat accepted with a sigh.

"Aww, hey, what's wrong?" Jade asked, sitting next to her best friend.

"I just don't want anything to do with this! Why me? Am I just meant to be a bad person?" Cat exclaimed.

"You're not a bad person Cat! Don't even think it for a second," Jade said, putting an arm around Cat.

"I don't know..." Cat started. "What if the police find us?"

"If they do, we'll just explain what happened," Replied Jade.

"They won't beleive me," Said cat bluntly.

"Why wouldn't they?" Asked Jade.

"Because of how I am. My psychological problems. They'll think I killed Mr. Byrd on purpose cause I'm a crazy!" Cat answered.

Jade paused for a minute.

"If the police don't believe us, I'll say I did it," Jade said with a tone of hesitance.

"Y-you would do that for me?" Cat asked.

Jade thought more. She'd do anything for Cat...wouldn't she?

"I'd do anything for you," Jade answered.

Cat smiled as Jade said that.

"I'll go put this on," Cat said.

"K."

After Cat went into the other room, Jade snuck downstairs. She went into the kitchen and turned on the light. As she kneeled down to get a better look at the body, she saw a rolled up peice of paper in his pocket. As she took the paper and unrolled it, what it said made her uneasy.

This is what it said:

XXXxxx

Mr. David Byrd,

You were originally meant to visit the Valentine residence to obtain some money owed to us, but Mr. and Mrs. Valentine are out of state, and our "orginization" strictly stays inside California. But their daughter, Caterina, is staying there alone. We can NOT let her find out about what we do. I need you to kill her. Maybe it'll teach her parents not to pay late again. Once she's dead, meet us outside and we'll leave. We'll be waiting outside your house, across the street. Don't screw this up, or else.

Signed,

Bloodhound.

XXXxxx

Jade started to cry. A couple of years ago, Jade's friend's dad made a deal with a man named William Hound. He broke the deal so William killed his wife and left a note saying: I told you to pay, now you are. William later decided to call himself "Bloodhound".

Now that dirtbag was after Cat, and Jade was going to do anything to protect her. She'd even kill if she needed to. Jade was terrified that Bloodhound would find cat, completely terrified. But Jade knew what she needed to do. She had to stay with Cat. She couldn't leave tonight, or any other night until Cat's parents came back, and she never wanted to even after that.

She went over to the door and looked outside the window. It was pretty dark, but she could see a black van across the street. It wasn't normally there, so she knew it was the car that was waiting for Mr. Byrd. Just then she saw someone in the van staring at her. Oh god, he knew they were in the house. Then she heard cat upstairs.

"Jade?" she yelled.

Jade(who was still crying) ran upstairs and straight into Cat's bedroom. As soon as she saw Cat, she hugged her tightly.

"Jade?!" Cat exclaimed, surprized.

Jade cried into Cat's shoulder, muttering incoherently. Cat returned the hug and patted her back.

"I'm sorry Cat! I never want to leave you again, I should've stayed upstairs," Jade was bawling so hard the mascara she was wearing was pouring down her face like a waterfall.

"Jadey, why are you crying?!" Cat asked, worried about Jade.

Jadey. She loved that name, because Cat gave it to her. She loved Cat more than anything in the whole world. Like sisters.

"I've put us both in danger. I've put YOU in danger. I'm just so stupid, how could I do this to you!" Jade was so angry at herself.

"Do what to me?!" Cat asked in a scared tone.

Jade couldn't talk anymore, only cry. She released Cat and handed her the note. As Cat finished reading, she began to look like she was about to cry.

"Cat...if you're mad, I understand," Jade tried to keep back the tears but it was too hard.

Cat wiped the tears away and smiled gently.

"I'm not mad Jadey. But I still don't understand what you did wrong," Cat said, trying not to cry.

"Just a second," Jade tried to say without crying more.

She walked over to Cat's light switch and turned it off.

"What did you do that for?" Cat asked.

"Sit down on the bed where we're away from the window," Jade told Cat.

"Why?" Cat asked.

"Because those guys that are supposed to be waiting outside, they're out there," Jade answered.

"Ok," Cat said, sitting down.

Jade sat down with her.

"Cat, I- It's...," Jade couldn't get the words out. Jade had the worst feeling.

"It's ok Jadey, you can tell me," Cat whispered in a soft, caring tone while gently setting her hand on Jade's.

Jade smiled at cat and gave her another quick hug.

"Ok. Cat, I really screwed up. I looked out the window on the front door to see if there was anyone that shouldn't be there, and there was. And they saw me. It was the guy from the letter, Bloodhound. Now he knows we're here and... god, what have I done?!" Jade cried more. Telling Cat this felt like someone had just torn her heart straight out of her chest.

Cat tried to comfort Jade by saying thing like "It wasn't your fault" and "You didn't do anything wrong", but nothing would work. Then Cat remembered before, what Jade said before they fell asleep.

"Jade, I..." Cat was feeling tears form in her eyes.

"Yeah cat?" Jade managed to get out.

"I love you," Cat said.

"What...?" Jade was confused.

"No, not like that, like..." Cat tried to come up with the right word. "...like sisters."

"I love you too Cat," Jade said with tears in her eyes.

Jade and Cat hugged again. But it wasn't long before Jade's cell phone rang. She picked up.

"Yes?" Jade answered, trying not to sound as if she was crying.

"Jade! Where have you been!" Snapped the person on the other end. It was her dad.

"I'm with Cat," Jade answered bluntly.

"Come home immediately!" Barked her dad.

"Actually Cat's scared being home alone and doesn't want to be here without me, could I stay until her parents get here?" Jade lied, trying to be as patient with her dad as she could.

"No. Jade, you need to come back," Answered her dad.

Jade looked at Cat, who wore a sad face. Not the sad face with pupy-dog eyes and a pouty lip, but a look of pure sadness, pure guilt, and pain. Jade couldn't stand to see Cat like this, it broke her heart into a million peices and slowly ripped every piece in half. Jade made her choice.

"No," Jade answered.

"Excuse me?" Replied Mr. West.

"You heard me. No. I'm staying with Cat. She needs me," Jade finished.

"I said come home, now!" Jade's dad demanded. Jade could tell he wasn't happy about her being with Cat.

"NO! I'm so sick of this. I care about Cat, I love her. You're not pulling me away from her again," Jade protested with burning hate in her voice.

"I DON'T WANT YOU NEAR CAT! SHE'S GOT PROBLEMS, SHE COULD SNAP AT ANY TIME!" Mr. West was screaming at Jade with more hate in his voice than Jade could take.

Cat overheard this and started crying. Jade watched Cat and couldn't believe what she'd just heard.

"YOU'RE HORRIBLE! YOU'RE NOT MY DAD, MOM TOLD ME! I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTED LIKE IT ALL THIS TIME!" Jade finally screamed back.

"FINE THEN! DON'T EVER COME BACK!" he snapped, hanging up the phone.

Jade broke down crying. Cat was still crying too. Jade sat on the bed with Cat and wrapped her arms around the small girl.

"Why does everyone hate me?" Cat sniffled.

"Cat, no one hates you," Jade cried. "They just don't understand."

"So, he's not your real dad?" Cat asked, changing the subject.

"No. My real dad left when I was a baby," Jade answered.

"Why is your stepdad mean to you?" Cat asked with confusion.

"I think it's because I act the same way with him as I do at school. But only you know the real me, the me you've been seeing this whole time. Not mean, "hates everything" Jade, but soft, sensitive...broken Jade," Jade explained.

"Then let me fix you," Cat said sweetly, putting her arms around Jade and hugging tightly.

"You're the only one that understands," Jade was gently tapping her fingers on Cats shoulder.

It wasn't long before Cat spoke.

"What now Jadey?" Cat asked, staring up into Jade's green-blue eyes innocently with her own chocolatey-brown ones.

"I-I don't know. But we'll figure something out," Jade said, wiping the remaining tears away.


	3. Getting Rid of the Body

**KK! Time for c**h**apter 3! Enjoy!**

**I don't own Victorious! I mean really? Duh!**

**Read and review, PC52!**

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

"Jade, isn't there a dumpster near here?" Cat asked.

The two were running out of time. They needed to think fast. It wouldn't be long before those guys tried to go after them.

"Yeah, I think so. The alleyway behind the house leads to it." Jade answered.

"Well maybe we can get rid of the body in that dumpster," Cat said.

"But how? We need to make sure we don't look suspicious," Jade asked.

"I've got carpet." Cat suggested.

Jade turned to look Cat in the eyes.

"How much?" she asked.

"A lot." Cat answered.

"Good. Let's go get it." Jade said, getting off the bed.

"Wait! I don't understand, how will we get by unnoticed?" Cat wasn't sure about doing this.

"I'm not promising anything, but no one really goes through this alley very often so we probably won't be seen." Jade whispered.

"Ok, let's do this." Cat said, walking next to Jade.

XxxXFive minutes laterXxxX

"Cat, I need you to help me." Jade said.

"Kk, what do you want me to do?" Cat asked.

"I need you to unroll the carpet. I'll be right back." Jade instructed.

Jade walked over to the body and picked up his ankles. Dragging him over to the carpet, she realized that there were lights still on.

"Cat, turn every light you see off." Jade instructed, a bit more firm this time.

"Ok." Cat ran off and turned off the lights.

Jade rolled the body up in the carpet.

"Cat, come here!" Jade called to her friend.

"I can't see!" Cat exclaimed.

"Just a sec, I'll find a flashlight," Jade said.

A few moments later, Jade shined a light. Cat ran over next to Jade.

"What do you need?" Cat asked.

"Get that end of the carpet," Jade motioned to the end oposite of them.

Cat complied silently. Jade lifted her end slowly walked towards the back door in the kitchen. Jade slowly set her end of the carpet on the counter beside her.

"Don't move." Jade said softly to Cat.

"K." Cat complied patiently while Jade unlocked and opened the door.

Jade picked the carpet back up and her and Cat left through the back door. Jade closed the door behind them. It was about a ten minute walk from Cat's house to the dunpster at the end of the alley. Once they got to the dumpster and set the body inside, they turned back.

"So, what now?" Cat asked in a quiet voice.

"I don't know. We should be careful when we go back to the house though," Jade answered in a voice that sounded strained, probably from all the crying.

"What if something happens?" Cat asked softly.

Jade paused, putting her arm around Cat's waist and holding her close.

"Then I'll protect you..." Jade whispered in a soft, fragile voice. Cat smiled a bit at the comforting words.

The two had been walking for about five minutes when something happened. They heard a car start from a short distance away. The two stopped dead in their tracks.

"Did you hear that?" Jade asked in a confused tone.

"Yeah, I guess," Cat sounded unsure, as if she were questioning her sanity.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Jade got a bad feeling. "Unless...It's them..."

Cat got closer to Jade and she held Cat tightly in a protective way, looking around as if ready to attack anything- or anyone, rather- who even so much as tried to get near the small redhead.

"It's ok, Cat, it's ok." Jade comforted her best friend, gently stroking her soft, red velvety hair.

Cat couldn't take it anymore. She hugged Jade tightly and cried. Jade was feeling more and more helpless as she felt the unsteady rise and fall of Cat's shoulders that came with each heartbreaking sob.

"I'm scared...so, so scared. I don't wanna die Jadey..." Cat sniffled.

"Cat, you're not going to die. I'm right here with you, don't be scared." Jade promised with determination.

Cat sniffled and dried her eyes. She got as close to Jade as she possibly could. It was quiet for a little bit, then Cat spoke up.

"I just don't want to lose you," Cat said. Jade noticed how un-Cat her voice sounded. It was broken and small, she could barely hear it.

"You won't. I promise." Jade lifted up Cat's head so that they were looking straight into eachother's eyes. "I promise."

Jade gently kissed Cat on the cheek. Sure, it seemed a bit weird; her and Cat were just friends. But Cat was honestly all Jade had left. She cared about her a lot. Suddenly, they heard a car behind them. Jade looked up, seeing the black van from earlier driving towards them. Cat let go of Jade and hid behind her.

"Run Cat, RUN!" Jade yelled, grabbing Cat's arm.

They couldn't get very far. Cat tripped and Jade stopped to help her up, but the van stopped as she was pulling Cat to her feet. Before they could do anything, two men jumped out. The men knocked them out and tied them up, threw them into the back of the van, and drove off.

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! Cliff**h**anger!**

**So, liking it so far? I'm putting a lot of work into t**h**is, so please review if you **h**ave time!**

**Bai! :3**


	4. Secret

**Okay, time for update! Also, thank you to my followers, readers, reviewers! You guys are awesome! :D**

**Victorious isn't mine!**

**Read and review, PC52!**

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

Jade woke in a cold room next to Cat, who was still unconcious. She looked around at her surroundings. The light was on, so she could see everything. It was pretty much empty besides a desk and chair. On the desk were files, documents, and pens. There were dried blood splatters on the concrete floor, which was unsettling, even for Jade.

"Where are we...?" Jade asked to herself. "Cat, wake up."

Jade held Cat in her arms and checked her pulse, in which she succeeded in finding. Cat's eyes fluttered open after a few seconds.

"Jadey...w-what happened?" Cat asked weakly.

"I-I don't know exactly..." Jade started. "Those guys knocked us out and now...we're here."

Cat sat up and rubbed her eyes. She found herself staring into Jade's eyes again; there was something about them. Something different. Jade noticed this and decided to question it.

"What?" Jade asked softly.

"Oh! Um...n-nothing." Cat looked away, feeling stupid.

"Why were you staring at me?" Jade asked with a gentle tone.

Cat looked back into Jade's eyes, studying them with confusion. It was barely noticeable, but Cat could see something in her eyes that was never there before.

"You're scared Jade..." Cat murmured.

"I...but...how'd you know?" Jade asked in a small voice.

"Your eyes..." Cat answered softly. "I can see it in your eyes."

Jade stayed quiet for a minute.

"I am scared Cat." Jade replied. Her voice was shaky.

Cat wrapped her arms around Jade and held her close. Jade cried softly into Cat's shoulder while Cat comforted her.

"Me too." Cat agreed quietly.

Jade stayed cuddled against Cat for a litte bit. Then they heard some men talking outside the room. It got closer until the doorknob began to rattle. Jade straightened up and pulled Cat close to her. The door opened and in walked two hespanic men and a caucasian. One hespanic was tall and slender, with a buzz cut of black hair and brown eyes. The other hespanic was shorter and masculine with salt-and-pepper hair that was short and uncombed with a goatee to match and darker brown eyes. The caucasian one was average height with clean-cut black hair. This man wore a dark grey suit and black tie, as the others wore baggy jeans and black leather jackets. His blue-green eyes were cold and familiar.

"Hello, Jadelyn," The suited man said.

"Who are you?!" Jade asked, hate and fear in her shaky voice.

"Why, you don't remember?" The man said, an evil smile creeping onto his face.

"Remember what?" Jade asked in confusion.

"Of course you don't. You were just a baby, after all."

Jade narrowed her eyes and tightened her grip on Cat. Cat got closer to Jade and buried her head in her collar bone, a tear rolling down her cheek. Jade stroked Cat's red hair but kept a close eye on the man.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She replied flatly and cold.

"I'm Bloodhound. I'm your father, the one that ran off when you were a baby." The man answered the question from earlier.

"You...what?" Jade was stunned. Processing the words in her mind, it all started to make sense. "You were engaged to my mom when you left, so that's why I kept her last name, because you were never married. Why did you leave?"

"I never loved your mother, much less you." Bloodhound answered. "You were an accident, a mistake. And now I've got you right here to fix it."

Cat clenched her fists, but didn't move from where she was laying against Jade's chest. Jade noticed this and rubbed Cat's back gently in a comforting way. What he said made Cat furious, but she was trying her best to control her anger.

"And Valentine too. Aren't you supposed to be dead?" The shorter hespanic asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We'll take care of her later, just get West." Bloodhound instructed, and the two men went to grab Jade, but Cat pulled out of her embrace.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Cat screamed, jumping at one of the men. The guy grabbed Cat and threw her into a wall, knocking her out.

"CAT!" Jade screamed, fighting to get out of the mens' grasp. But there wasn't anything she could do, or at least, that's what she thought.

**XXXxxxXXXxxx**

**Sorry It's so s**h**ort, I couldn't really work wit**h **t**h**is one well. But I've got more plans a**h**ead for future c**h**apters!**

**Stick around for more, read and review, fave, follow, etc. W**h**atever you feel like doing, but I need some kind of feedback! Any requests for fanfics or w**h**atever, just let me know. I [mig**h**t] write it. ;D**

**Byes for now, PC52!**


End file.
